mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5: Mysterious First Date!
Mysterious First Date! (謎の初デート！ Nazo no Hatsu De^to !) is Episode 5 of Nazo no Kanojo X. ( Manga cross-reference---Five manga chapters were harvested, heavily edited, and cobbled together to make this one anime episode. They are, as shown in the order of appearance in the anime---a small part of Manga Chapter 25, "Mysterious Moment", Manga Chapter 5, "Mysterious Outdoor Pool" , Manga Chapter 14, "Mysterious Rain Shelter" , Manga Chapter 6, "Mysterious Summer Vacation", and Manga Chapter 16, " Mysterious Sea Bathing ". ) ( Program Note---In the anime, this is the First Date of Urabe and Tsubaki. In the manga, this is the Second Date, as their First Date was earlier in the summer when they went to a movie together, and then went to the mall to go shopping. ) Summary Earlier in the day, while Tsubaki is practicing soccer, he tries and fails to see Urabe in a swimsuit during the girls swim class. Walking home after school, Urabe and Tsubaki find shelter under a tree during an unexpected downpour of rain. As Urabe leans on Tsubaki to get away from the rain, he notices that she has a pleasant scent which turns out to be her sweat. Tsubaki tastes the sweat and sees an image of her in a white bikini at the beach, and they agree to go to swimming at the beach during summer break, after he discovers she likes the ocean so much. As summer vacation arrives and the two continue their drool swapping tradition, Tsubaki manages to build up the courage to ask Urabe on a date to the beach like they agreed. A week passes and Tsubaki, and a tanned Urabe, head to the beach, where they eat yakisoba and swim in the ocean. Urabe wears a black bikini and a sarong. While they are swimming, Urabe explains that she is wearing a sarong to hide an earlier tanline from her pair of scissors, Tsubaki gets a nosebleed, and swims back to shore. Urabe later experiences the same nosebleed when she tries Tsubaki's drool on the way home, indicating to her that he was really 'turned on' to see her scissors tanline. Plot Urabe gets to spend four days at her grandfather's place, with a private beach, and gets to go swimming, wearing her black bikini swimsuit and scissors, in the ocean everyday. During an outdoor PE class, the boys are practicing soccer kicks, but the girls are at the outdoor pool doing time trials. Ueno deliberately kicks the soccer ball over to the pool fence, so he can catch a glimpse of Oka wearing a tank swimsuit. Success, he sees her ! Tsubaki wants to see Urabe wearing a swimsuit, but misses the kick and painfully falls on his behind. Failure ! On the way home, Urabe and Tsubaki are eating Popsicles, until Tsubaki drops his. Now because it is so hot today, he then becomes fixated on Urabe's sweating on the back of her neck. Predictably, Urabe begins the wind-up for a 'panty scissors' attack, but is stopped by a cloudburst of rain. They both take refuge under a large tree to try and stay dry. Urabe is now sweating heavily, but Tsubaki tells her that she smells " really nice ". Urabe smells, then licks her arm, and proclaims that her sweat is salty, like the ocean. She then offers to Tsubaki to lick the sweat off of her arm, which he does. An image of Urabe wearing a white bikini swimsuit, and playing in the ocean, immediately comes to his mind. Suddenly, the rain stops, and Tsubaki asks Urabe if she would like to go on a date to the beach sometime this summer. She accepts. It is now the summertime, no school, but Tsubaki and Urabe continue their daily drool routine. It takes several attempts, but Tsubaki finally asks again to go together on a date to the beach. Urabe declines, because she is going to spend time at her grandfather's place, but agrees to go after she gets back. That evening, his sister, Youko, tells Tsubaki that he is grinning like a fool. Tsubaki looks in the bathroom mirror, and it is true ! That night, Tsubaki dreams of both of them playing on the beach, then suddenly, Urabe changes from a girl to a female mermaid. On the big day of their date, they meet at the train station, and ride to the beach. Tsubaki is awed and excited to see Urabe already deeply tanned from her stay at her grandfathers. At the beach, Tsubaki is godsmacked. Not only are all the young girls wearing bikinis, but Urabe is wearing a black bikini with a sarong. They have a snack of yakisoba, and then swim and play in the ocean, just like in his dream. Feeling somewhat devious, Tsubaki goes underwater to take note of Urabe's curvy, very adult-like body. Urabe senses something, and he comes up and covers by saying that he just wanted to see the bazaar fabric print pattern of her sarong. She then unwraps her sarong, to revel that she has a pale, untanned area in the shape of her scissors, to big to be covered by her bikini bottom. From the kick-but erotic impact of seeing her tanline, Tsubaki gets a nosebleed, and races back to shore. Right at sunset, on the train ride home, Urabe calmly says that she had fun. Tsubaki states that he, too, had fun. To verify, Urabe quickly tastes his drool, with an certain image being placed in her mind, and with the predictable result that she gets a nosebleed. Tsubaki confesses that seeing her in her black bikini, tanned, and with the pale shape of scissors tanline, was so erotic. She then promises that he can see her tanned, wearing a bikini, and with her scissors tanline, NEXT summer ! She then falls asleep, with Tsubaki trying to decide if he should put his arm around her while she is sleeping. Category:Episodes